


What Is Life Without Some Water?

by LiliBunny



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bard AU, Bard Doubting Himself, Bard of Laketown/Thranduil - Freeform, Barduil AU, Confused Bard, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Thranduil AU, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliBunny/pseuds/LiliBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard wakes up wondering how a beautiful person like Thranduil could want someone like him in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Life Without Some Water?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to get myself back into fanfiction.  
> **I am taking Barduil prompts!!  
> ***See the end of the story for my tumblr to give me some suggestions.

The sun peaked softly kissing the pale skin letting in glow in its euphoric light. The Blonde whom the light shined on slept peacefully sprawled out in the golden sheets, which were anything but neat as they barely covered his naked body.

It was beautiful. Bard Bowman, a man of three children plus stepson, thought to himself often as he watched with the morning's light upon his striking blonde haired lover. The scruffy faced brunette slowly leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to his man's palm before slipping silently away from their joined bed. Shuffling into the poorly lit bathroom he grumbled looking upon himself then back to his boyfriend, Thranduil.

The man looked upon his tired, nude display in the mirror before him. He found himself doing this more often than late. He simply couldn't help, but wonder what in God's great earth gave him such a blessing that was his life. His life was not easy to start out sure, the hardships themselves were nothing that wouldn't burn a hole into the back of his mind forever. The late passing of his first love, his wife gone leaving behind their three children and their growing debt. Growing debt, he had to struggle and push through to keep their children's lives as unchanged as he could. Bard would never complain at the amount of things for himself he set aside for his children. They were his whole world, nothing would ever change that. No matter how many long hours and constant jobs he worked to keep his family provided for would make him regret this. There were times that he would even set aside his very food to make sure his youngest to oldest wouldn't go hungry. Not that he expected things to stay the way they were, but he was ever so grateful to the day Thranduil stepped into his life.

To this day he can remember how-is there but another word for their meeting- bitchy his love turned out to be upon first impression. The very look of the blonde's icy eyes down to his long blonde locks and slim body he wanted nothing more than to hold to himself and play out the dirty things that repeatedly played off in his mind.

When their relationship progressed it was no wonder how Bard and his children's lives grew better from the economic struggle that was their life. The constant worry of if they'd make it to next paycheck or not was never again something to fear. Bard would always owe in his mind a debt to Thranduil for that, even though the blonde would always pass it off as if it were nothing.

Bard often wondered if their relationship was nothing in these mornings he thought so fondly of their meeting. The blonde was beautiful it was no doubt, but he was downright the most attractive thing on legs the brunette had seen in his entire life.

Looking upon the mirror once more in the dust of the lite sun he studied over his very skin. He wasn't a muscular man, not weak no-but he was average, held his own. His very hands rough from working anything he could get his hands on to earn some extra cash. His face, what about his face...sure their sexual attraction was there, but was that all it was? Was Thranduil just with him for a mere encounter paying to keep himself and his children afloat just as long as he pleasured him well?

No, that couldn't be all it was. Rough his fingers were for wear as he pressed along the scruff of his growing beard. Attractive? He thought so, but a man an average man with normal responsibilities. Shaking his head trying to rid himself of these negative thoughts, Bard splashed cold water along his face. Panting as if he were a drowning man gasping for air looked upon himself again. Why...

Turning again he looked upon his lover still spread out along their bed. He loved him. He loved this man who was a drama queen. The man who could play him and ruin him any moment if he wanted to. This man, Thranduil...whose son he treats just as he would his own had entered his life...

There was no way Bard Bowman would willing let himself lose him. He already lost one love in his life, he'd be damned if he'd lose one again under his watch.

Tugging on a pair of his sweatpants that were tossed upon the floor from the night before, Bard walked toward the bed slowly to return.

"Have you finished moping?"

The male stopped mid step as he approached the bed. "Thran-"

"Come here," The blonde called, his hand outstretched to the stunned brunette behind him. Lifting himself slowly, long tresses of blonde curtained over Thranduil's unmarked body. Bard moved closer to his lover taking his hand to guide himself beside him. "Now, whatever taking your mind away meleth nin?"

"Why me? Why stay with me?" Bard found himself speaking out before he could stop the very words plaguing him this morning.

Thranduil chuckled cuddling himself against Bard's chest. "Because you're so good in bed, attractive too." Bard's face held a look of horror as he started to tug away from Thranduil. It was that second the blonde realized the other didn't see he was clearly joking. "Whoa wait, I was just kidding. What is the matter?" He straddled his love looking down into the sea of green and brown. "Is that what this is about? Why am I with you?"

"Yes Thran. Why me of all people? I've got baggage. I'm not someone you could possibly want as anything, but a lover but-"

"Here we are. Bard, I don't know what has gotten into you." He sighed as slumping to the side of his love. Thranduil then tossed his hair to the side to have it fall front over his shoulder. "What makes you think I don't want to be with you." He kept turned away, his back unmoving from its position. "Have I not been good to you?"

"You've been more that I deserve." Bard mumbled looking to the cold shoulder facing him.

Thranduil then stood up. "Then what is it? Is it...is it the sex? The way I laugh? The money? What is it?" Bard began to realize that Thranduil was slowly breaking away more than he had in his own world. Each word came out like a piece of glass cracking to fall away as his words

grew frantic. "Have I not given you a new home? Welcomed your children into my arms as my own son? What did I do to give you such doubt?"

"Thran, I'm sorry. Just, you-"

"Me what?" The blonde stood his face cold, but crystal eyes were near spilling tears. "Have I not provided all? I-"

Bard rushed around the bed tugging Thranduil into his arms. "You're too good for me. You're so-shit Thran I wake up every morning wondering how could such a beauty be mine? All mine. How did I get so lucky? If this is a dream I never want to wake up. Thranduil." He held the blonde's face in his palms gently. "You have given me plenty. I don't know what I was thinking..You've given my children and I a home. Saved us from what plagued us. In a way I wonder how I'll ever pay you back...I am just a man.."

Thranduil let his hands creep softly up his love's back caressing each muscle that pushed through hard work and labor to get carved and defined the way they were against Bard's skin. "My love. You are my love. Don't doubt yourself. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. It is I that have always felt I never deserved you. Here I lived with all this wealth, my own horrors. You pulled me back, you and your wonderful children brought me back to 'home'. You may be just a man, but you're so much more than that to me. You're my Bard."

Smiling brightly, Bard found himself releasing any doubt he ever had. This man whom he was now settling down back into their bed pressing him into the sheets. He was his and himself his own. They were a pair.

Hardships are like water.

Without air we are likely to drown

But without hardships, we'd never learn to swim.

 

\-----  
Thanks for the read everyone

Just wanted everyone to know that on my tumblr I will be open for requests on Barduil Prompts. Feel free to leave an ask. :) http://lilibunny.tumblr.com/ask

Also, forgive this fresh start back into fanfiction writing. Just went with it to get back into things.


End file.
